deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/The "pro" season battle 5 Apache vs Ninja
The pro season continues as a ninja, the stealthy samurai slayer of Japan vs the Apache, the U.S goverments worst nightmere. Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are researching history's most lethal weapons. Using modern science we will see what happens we these warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior. The Apache Tale of the warrior Origin-Southwestern United States Activities-Guerrilla warfare Service-1800's History- Apache is the collective term for several culturally related groups of Native Americans in the United States originally from the Southwest United States. These people fought the U.S Government in a series of colonial conflicts from 1851 to 1906. They adopted a style of guerrilla warfare to compensate for their technological disadvantage against their foes, and enjoyed a psychological advantage over their enemies as they would ambush at extremely close ranges and disappear right afterward. Their combat styles have been adopted by U.S. military forces. Equipment The Ninja Tale of the warrior Origin-Fuedal Japan Activities-Assassination, sabotage, arson, infiltration. Service-14th century-1600. History-The Ninja were the primary, covert operatives of feudal Japan. Unlike their honor-abiding counterparts, the samurai, ninjas use stealth as their main tactic. The ninjas have their origins dating back to the 14th Century. They were deployed on espionage missions, assassinations, and infiltration. Ninjas were hired by rival, feudal lords to help establish power for their respective masters. Unlike the stereotypical ninja displayed in western culture, ninjas, in reality, were up close and personal with their targets. They would wear disguises, like as a geisha or maidservant. Ninjas specialized in both close-quarters combat and long-range assault. After the importation of gunpowder, these warriors were quick to adopt the powder and develop primitive muskets, hand-cannons, back-cannons, and arquebuses. The age of the ninja collapsed during the Tokugawa shogunate. Equipment Voting/Battle information The a battle will be a 3 on 3 and will take place in forest with several knocked down logs and open areas. Voting is in the form of points 2 points for edges or a descriptive well worded paragraph. 1 point for a decetly worded paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 12/29/2012. Ninjas or Apaches? The battle begins! The three apaches are camping at a lake in the middle of the forest. The ninjas approach the camp as silent as possible. The ninjas step closer and closer until, snap. A ninja looks down to see he stepped on a branch. He looked up and was greeted with an arrow to the throat. He fell down grasping the arrow. Ninjas-2 Apaches-3 The two ninjas see their partner fall and look at each other. They look at the apache who killed their ally and the first ninja threw a shurikan. It stuck right in the apache’s shoulder causing him to grasp it in pain. A barrage off shurikans came flying at the other apaches who are forced to scatter. The injured one however falls back words riddled with shurikans all over his body. Ninjas-2 Apaches-2 The ninjas fall back into the woods as the apaches yell loudly and fire arrows at the ninjas. One hit a ninja in his lower back causing him to fall down in pain. The other ninja tore out the arrow and helped him up as they continued to retreat. The apaches charge after the ninjas continuing to yell as they split up to chase the ninjas in the woods. The wounded ninja hears a war cry of an approaching apache and looks for a spot to hide. He smells something odd and examines his surroundings. He sees several bodies covered in slash marks. He hears the apache closing in and lies down next to them. The apache enters the clearing the wounded ninja is at and looks around. Suddenly the ninja jumps up from the ground kama ready. The apache and the ninja lock knives and struggle to shove each other back. The apache draws his second knife and slashes at the ninja’s leg. The ninja falls down slightly then dies before the apache could strike again. The apache thinks for a second then realizes it was the poison from his arrow. Ninjas-1 Apaches-2 The last ninja sees his comrade killed and ready’s his blow dart. As the apache looks and sees the last ninja he is hit mid chest by the dart. He gripped the dart then seconds later died from the poison. Ninjas-1 Apaches-1 The last apache and the last ninja make eye contact. The ninja draws his ninjato and the apache draws two tomahawks. The ninja slashes horizontal and the apache parried the blade with his tomahawks and kicked the ninja back words, causing him to drop the ninjato. The ninja retreated to were the corpses of the other ninja and apache. He heard the apache approaching and readied a blowdart. He shot the dart at the apache as two tomahawks landed near his legs. The dart hit the apache in his arm but he ignored the pain and charged at the ninja.The ninja backed up slowly as the apche threw a knife at his knee. He roared in pain and tore out the bloodied blade and tossed it aside as the apache closed in. The apache swung his blade high and low yet the ninja parried it and counter striked each time with his kama. The ninja prepared to decapitate the apache with a final slash but the apache ducked and punched the knife wound. The ninja stumbled back words and then was tackled by the apache who put his knife to ninja’s throat and then gasped. He fell to the side dead from the poison. Ninjas-1 Apache-X Expert's opinion The ninja and the apache were both great warriors. The apache was fierce but was not as stealthy as the ninja and could not compare with the martial arts the ninja mastered. The final factor that led to the ninja's victory was the fact that the apache's weapons were made of weaker matierial then the ninja's equipment. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles